Pokemon LeafGreen
For the live stream finale, see Nuzlocke Challenge: Road to the Final Victory. }} Super Best Friends Play Pokemon LeafGreen Mode is a playthrough in which Matt, Woolie, and Camper Liam play through Pokémon LeafGreen (with self-imposed rules) as DMX who is in a rivalry with Ja Rule. On their adventure, they curbstomp Pokémon with bubbles, run away from Pikachu boss fights, back down from back downs, cower in fear of Machops, and invent the Tamagotchi pacemaker. In episode forty-seven of the Super Best Friendcast, It's All Downhill From Here, it was revealed that the remainder of the Nuzlocke would be live streamed and later re-uploaded, in what was known as Road to the Final Victory. In an announcement video, Woolie revealed that Road to the Final Victory would begin on July 27, 2014 at Twitch.tv/SuperBestFriendsPlay. __TOC__ About See the individual episode descriptions at the Pokemon LeafGreen Descriptions page. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} DMX's Pokémon DMX's Remaining Party *Kamina the Blastoise *Ghostface the Pidgeot *BrockLesnr the Graveler DMX's Boxed Pokemon *Ludacris the Magikarp *Lil' Jon the Beedrill *Batista the Caterpie *Benoit the Voltorb *Booker T the Sandshrew *Young Buck the Doduo *Bless the Doduo *Diddy the Venonat *WizKhalifa the Lapras *Wu-Tangela the Tangela *Ric Flair the Vulpix *Tupac the Aerodactyl *Goldust the Hypno *Supahotfya the Flareon DMX's Fallen Pokemon *Wyclef the Spearow (slain by Hiker Franklin's Machop on Route 25, Part nine) *Jigga the Diglett (slain by Sailor Trevor's Machop on the S.S. Anne, Part eleven) *Fandango the Rattata (slain by Ja Rule's Kadabra on the S.S. Anne, Part twelve) *Chyna the Mankey (slain by PokeManiac Steve's Cubone in the Rock Tunnel, Part fifteen) *Poppa Pump (formerly Steiner) the Machoke (slain by Giovanni's Kangaskhan in the Rocket Hideout, Part nineteen) *TheWarrior the Gastly (slain by Black Belt Hideki's Machop in the Fighting Dojo, Part twenty-seven) *Chingy the Meowth (slain by Wild Tangela (Wu-Tangela) on Route 21, Road to the Final Victory) *Ludacris the Victreebell (Slain by Ja Rule's Rhydon during the Champion battle, Road to the Final Victory) *ShockMastr the Zapdos (Slain by Ja Rule's Alakazam during the Champion battle, Road to the Final Victory) *LL Cool J the Hitmonchan (Slain by Ja Rule's Alakazam during the Champion battle, Road to the Final Victory) Trivia *The first episode was actually recorded and uploaded in December 2013. https://www.facebook.com/tbfprulz/posts/753179901361811 *The opening animation was made by YouTuber CrankyConstruct. *The ending music is "My Best Friends" by Michael Walen, from the Pokémon anime. *The name all your Pokemon rule of the Nuzlocke challenge was modified to only wrestler and rapper names. The rule was broken immediately when Woolie named his Squirtle "Kamina". *The music heard during Wyclef's memorial montage is an 8-Bit version of "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira, featuring Wyclef Jean. *The song played over Jigga's memorial montage is "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me)﻿" by Jay-Z. *The music played during Fandango's memorial montage is a Mario Paint rendition of Fandango's theme "ChaChaLaLa " by Jim Johnston. *Chyna's memorial music is a chiptune version of wrestling stable D-Generation X's theme, "Break It Down" by The Chris Warren Band. *The music played during the memorials of any Pokemon during The Road to the Final Victory is an 8-bit "I'll Be Missing You" by Faith Evans, Sean Combs, 112, Puff Daddy & The Family. *Woolie had his wisdom teeth pulled the day part thirteen was recorded, which messed up his speech for the ensuing parts. *In Friendcast Mailbag 11-B, Matt, Woolie, and Liam were sent a Pokémon FireRed/''LeafGreen'' strategy guide by a fan. Because of this, the guys suspect that their audience is trying to tell them something. *Unlike the previous fallen Pokemon, Chyna did not receive a memorial clip show in the episode in which she fell. This is due to the guys not having the time to leave Rock Tunnel and release her through the PC. *As of episode twenty-one, a new rule was added due to popular vote, in which the guys were not allowed to flee from any battles for the rest of the game. Seeing as how they forgot they ran from two Pikachu early on, they took this new rule rather well. Their opinion changed drastically while going through the Safari Zone, since the no running rule led to Pokemon encounters that lasted several minutes in which nothing was allowed to happen. The poll for this new rule can be found here. *In episode twenty of the Resident Evil 4 HD Playthrough, Matt accidentally let it slip that he dreads recording more Nuzlocke. Pat immediately called him out on it, to which Matt simply replied that he "wears his heart on his shoulder." *This was the first Let's Play that was presented via LiveStream. *Due to popular demand, the battle style was changed from "Shift" instead of "Set" at the start of The Road to the Final Victory. *This is the third longest full Let's Play to date in terms of combined length, losing out to Dark Souls 2 and Bloodborne. The series spans thirty episodes and a seven hour live stream event (nearly twenty-two hours total). *Responding to a Friendcast e-mail, Liam stated that if he had to delete one LP on the channel, one would be Pokemon LeafGreen, "in a heartbeat". Matt agreed with Liam's choice, although he stated that he'd rather redo it than delete it. Gallery Pokemon LeafGreen.jpg Pokemon LeafGreen Episode 10.jpg LeafGreen_Road_to_the_Final_Victory.jpg Leaf_Green_Woolie.jpg Leaf_Green_Matt.jpg Leaf_Green_Liam.jpg PKMNLeafGreen.png|Ready for adventure JaRulez.png|The truest of all rivals kamina.png LeafGreen_Kamina_Glasses.gif|Animated RIP_Wyclef.png rip diglett.jpg|The shortest lived... rip_fandango.PNG rip_chyna.PNG rip_poppa_pump.PNG RIP_TheWarrior.png RTFV_RIP.jpg|Memorial image for all Pokemon slain during Road to the Final Victory LeafGreen_Kamina.gif|Animated Artist: jollyprocrastination LeafGreen_Ghostface.gif|Animated Artist: jollyprocrastination LeafGreen_Fandango.gif|Animated Artist: jollyprocrastination DMX_VS_JA_RULE.jpg|Artist: Freelancer960 Category:Super Best Friends Play Category:Liam Category:Woolie Category:2014 Category:Full Let's Plays Category:Matt